


Essay

by Rodriguezpujolspaola



Category: South Park
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodriguezpujolspaola/pseuds/Rodriguezpujolspaola
Summary: Tweek nunca había sido apegado a sus estudiantes, aunque si, era amable y cariñoso, pero siempre respetando esa linea que los separaba de una relación más personal.Por lo que realmente no comprendia como había llegado a una situación tan vergonzosa y... sexosa, si es que la tildaba con un adjetivo más vulgar. Empotrado contra su escritorio, sin una pizca de lo que era su ropa y con la lujuria desbordante de sus dos mejores estudiantes sobre el.Era demasiado obvio, pero Tweek se tomo su tiempo para pensar que, quizas estaba un poquito jodido.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Essay

**Author's Note:**

> Con todo esto de los rumores de que van a borrar todos los fanfics de wattpad, decidí mudarme a esta plataforma. Aún no la entiendo mucho pero si me está gustando un chingo xaskdlj, espero poder publicar mis otros fics aquí rápido.

Un beso, dos, tres. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos se han perdido entre su boca y la de la persona que tenía debajo, que desgraciadamente resultaba ser uno de sus mejores alumnos, Token Black, un chico próximo a salir de la secundaria con una beca por promedio perfecto y si quisiera, una deportiva por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, además de que el chico tenía un físico perfecto para convertise en modelo, extremadamente alto, delgado y con una sonrisa de esos comerciales de pasta dental; también estaba su personalidad, tan gentil que cualquiera querría morirse de amor en sus brazos. Era perfecto y Tweek no podía encontrarle un solo error, hasta ese día donde corrigió su ensayo, o mejor dicho, el ensayo de Craig Tucker. Token había tenido el descaro de copiarse de su compañero y entregarselo, cambiandole el nombre y algunas palabras, como sí lo considerara tan idiota como para no reconocer la forma de redactar de sus estudiantes. En ese entonces se sintió decepcionado del moreno y de Craig también, pero no le tembló la mano para ponerles cero a los dos, a uno por copiarse y al otro por dejarse copiar, una lástima para el Tucker, pues su ensayo sobre la observación del universo lo había enamorado por completo. Todo transcurrió normal cuando devolvía los ensayos ya corregidos, la mayoria muy malos, pero no tanto como la ultima vez, eso lo ponía muy alegre ya que era un gran avance, estaban aprendiendo, lento, pero aprendiendo.

—¡¿Cero?! —Había gritado Token, alzandose con brusquedad sobre su pobre metro setenta de altura, suponia que para intimidarlo, pero Tweek era el profesor allí, él era el que intimidaba, aunque no tuviera mucho exito por su cara rendonda e infantil—, ¿Está seguro que esto es mio, profesor Tweak?

—Tiene su nombre, señorito Black —había dicho, pasando a entregarle su ensayo a Craig, viendo una reacción ya típica del moreno hacía su persona cuando se dirigia hacia el, su dedo vulgar. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la oficina del señor Mackey, pero la satisfacción de ver molestía en el rostro contrario lo dejo tranquilo. Craig era un alumno espectacular, inteligente, con una gran mente abierta y unas habilidades exquisitas para la escritura, pero esa actitud de mierda que se cargaba solo lograba sacarlo de quicio todos los dias, a veces le daba por no dejarlo dar su clase con sus chistes estupidos y otras lo molestaba con comentarios groseros en las horas de descanso, lo irritaba, pero obviamente no podia devolverle ninguno de los insultos porque con solo chasquear de dedos estuviera de patitas en la calle, y él realmente necesitaba ese empleo para poder subsistir—, y creo que usted y el señorito Tucker saben porque les puse cero —agregó, devolviendose hacía su escritorio por el pasillo.

Esperó otra queja del moreno, incluso esperó un insulto o un comentario sarcástico por parte de Craig, pero nada llegó, se extrañó un poco pero lo dejó pasar para comenzar a dar su clase de literatura. Los chicos no ponían atencion, pero Tweek no le daba mente, se podría decir que tampoco estaba poniendo mucha atencion a lo que estaba diciendo, su mente estaba más en el mensaje que le había llegado hace momentos de su cita de esa noche, afirmaba que pasaría a recogerlo a las 5 en punto. Sonrió internamente sabiendo que habia hecho bien en lavarse allá atrás para esa noche, hace meses que no tenía un compañero sexual y realmente necesitaba uno en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta la campana para el cambio de hora sonó y todos salieron huyendo, excepto dos peculiares chicos que se dirigian con mala cara a su escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, organizando los ensayos de la sección proxima—, aah, lo olvide completamente, no los felciite por ganar contra los toros, ¡Se lucieron allá afuera!

—Profesor Tweak queremos una revisión —dijo Token gentilmente, posando su ensayo en su escritorio—, creo que se ha equivocado con nuestras calificaciones, ¿Hubo algo mal con el tema? Porque usted aclaro que era libre.

Craig solo bufó haciendo la misma accion que su compañero con el ensayo.

—El tema estuvo bien, de hecho, me encantó tu ensayo Craig —soltó distraidamente con una sonrisa, pensando que era imposible que el odio del chico de enfrente le dañara el día. Iba a coger despues de mucho tiempo, no podia amargarse por unos brivones que pensaban que eran mas inteligentes que el.

—¡¿Entonces por que mierda hay un cero en el?! ¿Ya le creció un tumor en el cerebro por beber tanto café? —Odio, todo en Craig Tucker expresaba que quería hacerlo sufrir de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

—Es el mismo ensayo —les explico—, solo cambiaron el nombre y algunas palabras, ¿Enserio creyeron que no me daria cuenta?

La cara de Craig y Token hicieron en ese momento los delató completamente, fue algo de sorpresa ligada con culpabilidad, Token volteó a ver a Craig con panico, este movio sus labios y lo señalo, luego Token volvio a mirarlo a el con una cara seria.

—No es el mismo, reviselos de nuevo, por favor.

—Miren —comenzo, decidio a ponerle fin a esa conversacion ya que su proxima clase estaba por comenzar—, hablemos esto con mas calma despues del entrenamiento, ¿Esta bien?

Los dos dudaron un poco, pero luego aceptaron al darse cuenta que se les hacia tarde para su proxima clase. Tweek se dio el lujo de sonreir, el entrenamiento terminaba a las seis de la tarde y él a las cinco ya estaría cenando con un hombre guapo y musculoso, solo era una pequeña mentira, pues esos dos eran de los mas intensos cuando de sus notas se trataban.

* * *

El día pasó demasiado lento a su parecer, después de las primeras 8 horas tenía libre las demás para irse a su casa y esperar allí, pero prefirió terminar de planificar la clase de mañana en el aula vacia del segundo piso, usualmente los maestros la usaban para relajarse un poco en sus horas libres, fumaban y se emborrachaban mientras maldecian sus vidas. Tweek nunca los habia acompañado, pues su vida no era mala para desperdiciarla en drogas y alcohol, era cierto que no ganaba mucho, pero se sentía a gusto con la calidez y pequeñez del pueblo, todos se conocian entre si y eran muy amables, además de que los hombres de South Park eran una belleza, no es que Tweek fuera un pervertido, pero tampoco era un ingenuo virgen, había tenido sexo muchas veces y su virginidad la había perdido cuando tenía 14. Lamentablemente fue con un heterocurioso que solo aumentó su ansiedad y su odio a si mismo, lo pasó realmente mal con el rechazo y odio de todos, pero sus padres siempre estuvieron para el, y con ayuda de un psicologo pudo salir adelante, tener mas confianza a la hora de hacer las cosas y no sentirse como un bicho raro por gustarle los hombres. En la universidad tuvo varios novios, todos unos idiotas claro, pero gracias a ellos había terminado de deshacerse de su miedo al rechazo, ademas de que le enseñaron un par de habilidades utiles en la hora del sexo.

Dejó de pensar cosas inutiles y se concentró en sus deberes, hasta que su celular lo interrumpio con un mensaje. Lo buscó en su maletín y lo desbloqueó, leyendo el mensaje e indignandose al instante.

_"Saldré con alguien más, lo siento. Dejemos lo nuestro para otro día :)"_

¿Ese cabrón lo decia enserio?

Le estaba diciendo en su cara que había encontrado a alguien mejor que él y ademas tenia el descaro de decirle que dejaran su salida para otro día. Tweek no podia creerse lo que estaba leyendo.

¿Alguien mejor que él?

Nunca encontraría a alguien mejor que él, a menos de que sea Scarlet Johannson, pero vamos ella nunca vendría a un pueblito abandonado a acostarse con un don nadie cuando trabajaba con un montón de hombres de ensueño. Apretó los dientes y lo mandó a la mierda antes de bloquearlo, sintiendo como su día se convertía en una porqueria de repente.

"¿Ahora qué?", Pensó balanceando su silla hacia atrás.

Podía comprar una pizza y pasarse la noche viendo películas, pero hablando sinceramente él si queria tener sexo, algo imposible en ese momento. Se sentía como los viejos tiempos, cuando en la universidad algunos idiotas lo dejaban con las ganas. Suspiró con desanimo y siguio trabajando, olvidandose completamente del pequeño asunto que había evadido esa mañana, para cuando se dio cuenta Token Black pasaba por la puerta del aula.

Maldijo en voz baja.

—Lo siento, surgió algo y tengo que irme —inventó apresurado, recogiendo los papeles regados por todo el escritorio. Token se cruzó de brazos, sospechando ya de que el profesor Tweak estaba evadiendo la posibilidad de revisar sus ensayos, gruñó y se posiciono delante del rubio antes de que pudiera ir por el pasillo. Su cuerpo era robusto y más grande, por lo que Tweek no saldría de allí hasta que ese cero desaparezca de su ensayo, sea como sea—, con permiso, señorito Token.

—Mire profesor, le diré la verdad —Token acarició los cabellos rubios de Tweek con lentitud—, si me copie de Craig.

—Hm, e-eso ya lo s-sabia —tartamudeó, sintiendo todos sus nervios crispados por la cercanía del más grande. Empujó con sus manos el maletín en el pecho de su alumno, tratando de detener inutilmente que se siguiera acercando—, ¡Para! ¿Q-qué estas tratando de hacer? Dejame ir.

—Solo le explico porque lo hice —se acercó a su oreja y dió una pequeña lamida, Tweek sintió como la fuerza moral de su cabeza pedía a gritos irse de vacaciones, ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo que no ponía mas resistencia? ¡Era su alumno, por Buda! Eso estaba mal de todas las formas posibles, no importaba como lo viera. Token siguió su inspección por su oreja, respirando pesado a proposito, o eso pensaba el—, verá profesor Tweak, ayer fuí a lo de mi beca en el extranjero... —hizo una pausa, soplando su cuello y dejando un pequeño beso en su piel blanca, Tweek tembló, y la fuerza de sus manos presionando se fue al carajo—, volví tarde y no pude hacer el ensayo, así que le pedí a Craig que me dejara copiar un poco.

—A-ah, ngh... e-eso no es mi a-a-asunto.

—Claro que lo es, si usted me pone cero no van a darme esa beca, así que —Token termino por cargarlo por la cintura, guiandolo hacía donde minutos estaba planificando—, profesor Tweak, creo que por las atenciones que estoy a punto de ofrecerle, deberia reconsiderar un poco cambiar mi nota.

Tweek cedió, creyendo que en algún momento iba a parar aquello, pero no paso y así fue como llegó a estar con su alumno sobre su escritorio, sin camiseta y sobre su regazo, aguantando todas las caricias profundas a los que es sometido sin descanso. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y pidiendo a gritos que fuera follado ahí mismo, en ese instante, pero la fuerza moral le impedía seguir más allá de unos cuantos besos. El chico lo sostenía con fuerza por las caderas, arruinando cualquier plan inexistente de escapar, y aunque tuviera uno, se lo pensaría dos veces al tener semejante espécimen enfrente. Sus manos repasaban constantemente los pectorales y six pack contrarios, queriendo lamerlos hasta que no tuviera saliva; lamentablemente tenía la boca ocupada con otra cosa, más mojada, más caliente, con más ganas de devorarlo entero. La lengua resbaladiza del moreno recorrio sus labios, bajando a su cuello y terminando en la parte de sus claviculas, provocandole cosquillas en la parte baja de su estómago. Su pene estaba erguido, sus caderas se restregaban contra el abdomen contrario y su garganta se revelaba contra él, dejando escapar todo el aliento que no podía aguantar en gemidos y jadeos.

Eso ponía totalmene cachondo a Token, que antes de poner un paso en el aula se había mentalizado para no pasar de una mamada, pero ahora su subconsciente le repetía una y otra vez bombardear el pequeño y delicioso culo que tenia su profesor. Bajó sus manos hacia el borde de sus pantalones, dejando suaves caricias calientes por donde quiera que tocara, suponia que por los desesperados intentos de su profesor por restregarse contra su abdomen, lo estaba disfrutando de una manera dolorosa. Jugó un poco con la tela de sus pantalones y maniobrando como un experto, logró bajar un poco la parte trasera junto con el boxer, lo suficiente para que sus dedos jugaran con el pequeño agujero de su profesor. No era tan sádico para meterlos sin lubricación, pero si le causaba cierta satisfacción los espasmos del rubio cuando presionaba con levedad. Mordio su hombro, y en un segundo se dió cuenta que le parecía un estorbo que su profesor siguiera vistiendo esa camisa mal abotonada, quería mas, necesitaba mas, deleitarse con la suave piel pálida y dejar marcas por todo su cuerpo.

—Profesor Tweak —susurró provocativamente.

Detuvo el juego con sus dedos, Tweek se quejó por dejar de recibir atencion, pero comprendió rápido las intenciones contrarias al ser levantado entre sus brazos y puesto boca abajo en el escritorio, sus pantalones fueron retirados por completo y Tweek se sintió excitado por tener su trasero expuesto completamente. No paso mucho para que sintiera algo mojado y caliente en su entrada, moviéndose en círculos.

—¡Gah! Ngh, hmm —gimió extasiado, aguantando las ganas de apretar sus muslos—... tan rico.

Token siguió moviendo su lengua hasta dejar totalmente humeda su entrada, abrió sus nalgas y presionó la punta de su pene, Tweek se estremeció y arqueo la espalda, hace meses que no tenia un compañero de cama, y ahora se sentía tan raro volver a sentir esa sensación de ser invadido. Abrió sus piernas lo mas que pudo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venia, pero sus cálculos fallaron en el tamaño de la polla de Token y en como lo haría. Pensó que sería rápido, en cambio, lo estaba haciendo lentamente, disfrutando de cada espasmo en el cuerpo de Tweek por entrar en él. Se quedó quieto hasta que el rubio se acostumbró, comenzando a moverse cuando le dió el visto bueno. Lo hizo lento, y en ningún momento subio la velocidad de sus embestidas, él lo preferia lento y profundo, mientras mimaba con caricias y besos a su acompañante

—M-más —jadeó el ojiazul—, más r-rápido.

Ignoró las suplicas contrarias, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que su pecho estuvo totalmente pegado a la espalda del más bajo, besó y mordio su cuello al ritmo de las embestidas, provocándole un placer delirante digno de un video porno. Tweek estaba entre el placer y la necesad, deseando que su alumno lo tomara sin tapujos ni censura, chilló y arañó la madera debajo, buscando que sus necesidades fueran complacidas como sea, pero Token solo agarro su cuello y lo presiono contra la mesa, mientras volvía a su posición anterior.

—Hmm, profesor Tweek —la risa de Token inundo el salón—, parece que la fiesta se hace más grande.

-¿Q-qué? –jadeó con dificultad, tratando duramente de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo estaban bloqueando cualquier razonamiento lógico que se paseara por su cabeza, por lo que había perdido la capacidad de articular cualquier palabra que no le sirviera en ese momento o el de poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Solo quería que Token aumentara la velocidad de las embestidas y dejara de torturarlo deliciosamente con un merecido orgasmo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, moviendo mas rápido sus caderas para que el moreno comprendiera, pero solo logro ser inmovilizado contra el escritorio—, igghh, más r-rapido, por...

—Tweek —fue interrumpido con un susurro ronco en su oído, volteó su cara asustado por un segundo para mirar la nueva presencia a su lado, porque si Token estaba arriba empotradolo contra el escritorio eso solo significaba que había alguien mas ahí. Craig Tucker lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y unos ojos brillantes que parecían desbordar una lujuria prohibida. Tweek gimió quedito por aquella abrazadora mirada, relamiéndose los labios pensó que Craig se veía demasiado guapo sin ese raro sombrero que usaba todos los días y que en ese momento podría aceptar todo lo que viniera de él sin cuestionar—, ¿Te gusta su enorme polla? ¿Cómo entra y sale de ti? —palabras sucias eran susurradas en su oido, su voz grave era como un sueño demasiado húmedo para Tweek, creia que podia llegar mas rapido al orgasmo si Craig se quedaba ahí, a su lado, con su boca en su cuello y las palabras entrando por su oído. Su respiración fue volviéndose más rápida y salvaje, haciendo obvio que se estaba tocando así mismo, sin embargo, no se veía con ninguna intencion de tocarle ni un cabello al rubio.

Tweek le miro suplicante, y Craig entendió que no podia mantenerse a raya tal y como lo había pautado, agaró las mejillas encharcadas de Tweek y lo atrajo hacia sí en un beso caliente y mojado, donde sus lenguas eran las protagonistas de todo. Se entrelazaban, jugaban y peleaban entre ellas, siguiendo los pasos eroticos de la danza erotica del dios Eros. Sus salivas se mezclaban con obscenidad, y los dos solo se concentraban en sorber cada gota que se atrevía a salir de sus bocas.

Tweek sintió el orgasmo cerca, tan cerca que había comenzado a chillar con fuerza sobre la boca de Craig, unas cuantas embestidas mas y podría descansar, pero al parecer Token tenía otros planes, porque se de repente se sintió tan vacío y su cuerpo fue zarandeado hasta quedar en cuatro entre sus dos acompañantes. Sintió la gran ereccion de Craig en su trasero, y no dudo en restregarse en ella. Habia escuchado por los pasillos a sus alumnas decir que Craig estaba arriba en una lista sobre el tamaño de los penes de los chicos, por lo que en ese momento solo podia tener una imagen en la mente. Grande, grueso y con toda la energia para satisfacer sus ganas de un jodido orgasmo.

Token lo miraba entre asombrado y extasiado, como si todo aquello fuera nuevo pero placentero para él, sonrió con sus dientes perfectos, provocandole una reciente tímidez exhaustiva que lo dejaba totalmente en ridículo, ¿Cómo podía sentirse cohibido después de haber tenido la polla de Token en su trasero y haberse besado sin vergüenza con Craig? Hizo un puchero, que fue deshecho por las manos del moreno en su boca, donde sus dedos recorrían toda su boca y presionaban contra su lengua con fuerza.

—Eso se vio tan delicioso, profesor Tweak, ¿Cree que pueda chupar un poco?

Asintió con timidez, tomando el miembro entre sus manos, estaba pegajoso y cuando su lengua se deslizó por la punta, el sabor amargo invadió su paladar. Lamió entre la ranura y la cabeza antes de meterlo de lleno, su boca fue de arriba abajo con la mano de Token haciendo un desastre de su cabello, su garganta picaba con las embestidas profundas y su saliva se mezclaba con el pre-semen. Se estremeció cuando sintió otra intromisión por detras, Craig estaba metiendo su verga lentamente, enviándo choqueantes descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó quieto un rato para que se acostumbrara, pero Tweek volvió a restregar sus caderas para informarle que no lo necesitaba, a pesar de que era un poco más grande y grueso que el de Token. Craig captó el mensaje y comenzó lento las embestidas, tratando de ubicar el punto que hacia que el rubio delirara de placer, Tweek casi se atraganta cuando el pelinegro tocó por primera vez allí, poso sus manos en las caderas de Craig y empujo hacia dentro, tocando de nuevo ese lugar excitante.

Craig sonrió al ver la acción del rubio, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas por cada minuto que pasaba, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez haciendo que Tweek quisiera perder el conocimiento allí mismo. Craig frotó su culo, apretándolo y dejándolo rojo por las nalgadas que les había soltado, mientras Token seguía follando su boca de manera lenta, ahogando sus gemidos.

Los dos empezaron a decirse cosas en susurros, que realmente no podía escuchar pues su próstata estaba siendo azotada por embestidas rápidas y profundas, llevándolo a traspasar la línea limite que lo separaba de volverse loco. No creía poder aguantar mucho más, y lo confirmó cuando Token se corrió en su boca, presionando su cabeza con fuerza hacia dentro para obligarle a pasar todo el semen por su garganta, las arcadas no tardaron en presentarse, amenazando con vomitar su almuerzo, pero al moreno parecía no importarle, porque el agarre a su nuca no cedía. Trató de tragarlo todo con dificultad, pero no pudo evitar que una parte escurriera por su barbilla, Token retiro su miembro cuando Tweek termino de tragar y lamer hasta dejarlo limpio.

—Ngh, ah, más —Gritó, no olvidándose que Craig lo embestía sin sentido con una polla considerablemente mas grande que la de Token, serpenteo su mano entre sus bolas y capturó su pene con la misma velocidad e intensidad que las embestidas. No tardo mucho para que Tweek se liberara en gritos y toses a causa del dolor de garganta por la mamada, Craig siguió embistiéndolo fuerte hasta que fue su turno para despedir ese liquido caliente y pegajoso en su culo. Salió del blondo y lo agarro fuerte antes de que se pudiera desplomar en el suelo, estaba hecho un desastre y a duras penas podía combatir contra el cansancio. Craig lo sentó en su regazo, quitando de su cara los cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor.

—¿Estas satisfecho? —Acarició su cintura, subiendo por su espalda hasta descansar en sus redondas mejillas. Las beso con dulzura ante la atenta mirada de Token, que había aprovechado a ponerse los pantalones mientras su amigo se divertía con el rubio.

—¿Ahora te gusta el profesor Tweak? —echó el tema al aire, y cuando Craig decidió no responder y seguir besuqueando al rubio, supo que era una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Se sorprendió y pensó que tal vez no había sido buena idea habérselo follado por una calificación—, cielos hermano, perdón, no sabía.

Sin respuesta.

Y Token realmente no esperaba una al ver lo ocupado que se veía estropeando la boca contraria. 

—Me largo entonces —se despidió, agarro su camisa del suelo y camino hasta la puerta, donde paró a observar por ultima vez como su profesor era penetrado nuevamente —Y profesor Tweak... —esperó a tener su atención —... espero que no se le olvide lo que hablamos antes.

Alzó la mano y cruzo la puerta, dejando que su amigo se divirtiera un poco más con el rubio.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste.


End file.
